


A Real Super Hero

by makotochan



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Contest Entry, Contest Winner, Drabble, Expanded Background, Gen, Headcanon, Non-Main Character, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes on in Motoki's mind when all the attacks happen? Winner of the 14th contest at the Galaxy Cauldron Forums, theme "Expanded Background On a Non-Main Character"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Super Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Galaxy Cauldron Forum contest. The theme was "Expanded Background On a Non-Main Character". I hope you'll like this! And I PROMISE there will be a new drabble for A Love Like No Other in no time!

When people looked at the Crown Arcade, all they could see was a blond boy with green eyes who was always smiling while dealing with the kids. Normally people would think "wow, what a nice guy". That was the impression everybody had of Furuhata Motoki. The girls would normally swoon over him, the mothers would think he was the perfect son-in-law, the boys wanted to be like him. Motoki was adored. However, he was much more than the "perfect boy".

Motoki was also very bright and he was very terrorized about what was happening in Tokyo. Okay, the sailor senshi helped a lot, but casualties happened every now and then. He was super scared, especially when learning his sister was one of the victims, though not fatally wounded.

One day, he was reading the papers when an idea struck upon him. "I know! I'm gonna help the senshi!", he shouted to himself.

"What's this noise, onii-chan?" Unazaki said from the kitchen.

"Nothing, nothing, imouto! Listen, I'm gonna take a walk and I'll be right back, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, he left. His mind wandered everywhere. How had he never thought of that before? After seeing Tuxedo Kamen's picture on the news, the blond boy realized he too could help, he too could be a superhero.

He then remembered that the Crown had a space in the back and he had always allowed other to recover after the attacks there.

The idea died down for a few days when he saw a little boy crossing the street. The boy fell and the car hadn't seen it. But Super Motoki had! He ran and got the boy before the car hit him.

The younger boy cried a lot while hugging the older one. "You're my hero! You saved me!"

Motoki then understood that while he couldn't be a super hero, he could still make the difference in people's lives.


End file.
